Damning Sparkles
by scribblingquill677
Summary: With the vampire's gone, Isabella went home. Home; a place were magic exists with her twin brother, Harry. Bella begins to feel some feelings for a certain Weasley twin, just as six new, sparkling students arrive. Written with help from littlemissbookworm760
1. Chapter 1

**Scribbling Quill ~ " Soooooooo..."**

**littlemissbookworm760- whats up people!**

**Scribblingquill677 ~ " I'd just like all you peoples out there to know that me and miss bookworm wrote this ….. we still don't own twilight (we don't want to) or harry potter (seriously JK Rowling said no even after eight hours of hard begging!"**

Wow this guy's an idiot. If he claimed that he loved me then why the hell would he leave me, a fragile human in the middle of the freaking woods. I mean this guy is just great. After remembering where I was, i whipped out my wand and performed the point me spell. Some things you should know

1. I sure as hell aren't Bella Swan. I am Isabella (Bella) Potter, the other chosen one and Harry Potter's twin sister

2. I only dated that sparkly douche for some find out whether the Cullen family were on Voldemort's side but as it turns out they don't even seem to believe that magic exists

3. Bella Swan is still living with her mother in Phoenix and Charlie died in a boating accident shortly before I came here

No one except Dumbledore and Harry know where I am.

I trudged my way back to the house I was currently calling home. Slamming the door behind me, I stomped into the living room where Charlie was watching a football game.

We used magic to make Charlie Weasley's long red hair short and black and rid him of all his freckles.

"Charlie" I called, "they left. Can we go home now?"

He looked over at me, his expression thoughtful. "I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, Dumbledore sent us here just to watch them. Now that they're gone, we don't really have any use staying here."

I smiled and nearly skipped up the stairs with happiness. I'd been stuck here for nearly three years. Finally I could go back to Hogwarts and back to my brother and friends.

Packing my bag manually was a total pain. Honestly, if they had to send me all the way out to this stupid, dark town they could have at least let me use magic. Charlie, the lucky guy, got to use magic as he pleased but still refused to use it for me, saying it would spoil me. I'd like to see how he'd feel about that if I stopped cooking for him. Even using his magic, he managed to burn water.

How the hell do you even do that? Seriously.

Once I was safely in my room, I pulled out a very worn shoe box, and grabbed my beloved wand. I then grabbed my shrunken trunk from the box and very calmly stated "pack." All my things flew around folding themselves in the process of neatly getting into my trunk. Oh how I've missed magic.

When my trunk finally finished packing itself, I practically ran (running as fast as you can with a huge trunk) down the stairs.  
"Charlie!" I screamed, "aren't you ready yet? Aren't I supposed to be the bloody girl!"  
"Shut Up! Isabella!" Charlie cried as he ran down the staircase levitating his trunk behind him.

I took a deep breath and grinned. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Scribblingquill's Playlist**

**Song Playlist**

**Telescope by Hayden Panettiere**

**American Beautiful by The Henningsens**

**Ain't Easy by Rachel Farley**

**Bad for Me by Megan and Liz**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**

* * *

**Littlemissbookworm's Playlist (so far )**

******Hey Ho ********by Lumineers********  
********The Show by Lenka********  
What the Water Gave Me ********by Florence and the Machine**

Harry's POV  
Nothings been the same without Izz here. It's almost been two years now. I kinda just want her home now. Things with the Dursleys and Malfoy have just gotten progressively worse without her here. Oh well guess I'll just have to wait.  
There was a loud crash and the sound of someone falling quite hard.  
"SHIT!" someone yelled. Wait Izz?  
"Izz!" I cried in joy.  
"Harry!" she playfully responded back in a weird voice. Oh yeah! She was in America...Ooops.  
She ran towards me and wrapped me in a giant hug. I scowled when I realized that she was a good three inches taller than me. Weren't we supposed to be twins?  
"Nice to see you bro." She grinned.  
I smiled back and led her back towards Hogwarts. "How was Forks?" I asked.  
Her expression suddenly darkened. "Nothing special." She mutter, using her longer legs to walk ahead of me.  
She was a terrible liar but I didn't press the matter.  
"How's Hogwarts been?" Bella asked when she had composed herself enough to slow down.  
"Good." I said. "Malfoy's been a real pain in the arse and I think the spiders have it in for me, but overall just great."  
She nodded as we walked up the moving staircases.  
"The Dursleys?"  
"I think they're just happy to have gotten rid of you. They are going to have a big surprise this summer." I said, smiling at the thought of Uncle Vernon's beet red face and Aunt Petunia's pinched one.  
"Sweet" Izz replied. "Where do I unpack though?"  
I pointed her up to the girls dorms. "That way. Just find the plaque that says sixth years on it"  
"Mmm k" She replied. "How do you know that anyway?"  
Wouldn't it be the same for boys and girls dorms?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. AN (sorry)

Sorry this isn't a chapter

Sorry about the wait guys... I've been having major writers block and I really need to get more ideas ( for this story) ... so can you guys help give me ideas (just PM me) thanks

~ScribblingQuill677 (of the mitten state)


End file.
